Our Family
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: It is Easter and Dani and Santana have been dating for three years. When they go to each other's families for Easter weekend, they face happiness, surprises and drama. One-shot, Dantana, OC. Shout out to Hopelessromanticgurl who wrote a few scenes.


Santana Lopez and Danielle "Dani" Harper have been dating for three years. Dani doesn't care that Santana has an eight-year-old daughter by the name of Lily.

Santana lives in Dani's apartment and moved in the first year they were together with Lily.

Neither girl has met the other's family. Yes, they talk about them all the time, but never met them. That's what this holiday is for, Easter.

The couple and Lily live in New York and Lily loves Dani more than she liked Brittany. Actually, Lily hated her because Brittany wanted nothing to do with her unlike Dani, who helps her with school, plays with her with her toys and in the park all the time. Once, Dani even allowed them to dance in the rain while Santana was a work. They both got sick after, but it was a lot of fun.

Lily loves it when Dani sings and is still wondering why she's not a famous singer yet.

Two days before Dani and Santana's they go to see the families, Rachel and Kurt took Lily for two nights.

As Dani and Santana kiss while they watch a movie, the kiss immediately gets heated and hands begin to roam. The couple makes their room to their room and strips their clothes before climbing into bed.

Santana trails kisses down Dani's neck making their breathing increase.

Hearing a knock on the door, they both groan and slip on their robes. Arriving to the door together, Dani opens it and is surprised to see her little sister Jasmine standing there.

"Jas, you're not supposed to be here." Dani takes her twelve-year-old sister's hand and pulls her into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Dad kicked me out." Jasmine admits, "I came out as bisexual." Jasmine looks down with tears in her eyes.

"Dad's a jerk. Do you expect anything less?"

"No. But I was hoping what happened to you would change his mind." Dani nods in understanding. Hey, she was only seventeen when she met Santana, and Santana was eighteen.

Pulling her little sister into a hug, Dani lets her cry in her arms. Looking at Santana, she has her camera taking a photo after photo.

"What are you doing, babe?" Dani asks making Jasmine look up wipes her eyes.

"Hey, it's Easter weekend, meaning photos. Plus I couldn't resist this moment. Jasmine and I meeting for the first time." Santana smirks.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me? Plus I learned from Elliott? Who loves taking photos?" Sighing, Dani rolls her eyes and takes Jasmine into her room leaving Santana laughing and jumping onto Dani's back.

"You two are childish." Jasmine rolls her eyes, "I'm more mature than you both."

"I admit it, it is true." Dani laughs as Santana gets off her back and Dani starts to tickle her sister.

"No!" Jasmine laughs, "Santana, help!" Recording the moment on her camera, Santana laughs shaking her head.

"Nope. D would attack me."

"You know it, babe." Dani smirks moving toward Santana with Jasmine catching her breath.

"No. Don't you dare." Santana backs away before running away. Feeling Dani tackle her to the ground, Santana starts to laugh and squirm with Dani on top of her tickling.

Taking Santana's camera, Jasmine stops the recording and takes a photo with a grin on her face. Jasmine is so thankful of Dani. Immediately taking her in, comforting her, making her laugh, and just being there. Watching the couple kiss, Jasmine makes a gagging noise.

After getting dressed for the day, Dani and Santana comfort Jasmine, who breaks down again. As Jasmine watches her favourite movie, the couple begins to cook dinner. Hearing laughter, Jasmine turns around on the couch to see her sister and her sister's girlfriend having a food fight. Shaking her head chuckling, Jasmine's eyes widen as Dani and Santana make their way over to her. Tackling her little sister, making them lay down on the couch, Dani shakes the flour from her hair and watches it fall into her sister's blonde hair.

"No!" Jasmine laughs as Dani tickles her again, "Santana. Help."

Santana puts on her thinking face before tackling Dani to the ground making them all laugh. Sitting up on the couch, she rolls her eyes seeing they kiss.

After dinner, Dani hears her sister snore as Jasmine cuddles up to Dani. They were watching a movie until Jasmine fell asleep. Standing up slowly, Dani lifts her sister into her arms and takes her to Lily's room. Following her girlfriend, Santana pulls down the blankets and once Jasmine is lying in the bed, Dani covers her up and kisses her forehead.

In the middle of the night, Dani and Santana awakes to screaming and crying. Bolting to Lily's room, Dani turns on the light to find Jasmine screaming and thrashing in the bed. Shaking Jasmine awake gently, Dani watches as Jasmine's eyes open.

"Jas, it's Dani. Breathe for me." Dani speaks stroking Jasmine's hair. Listening to Jasmine take deep breaths, she starts to calm down listening to Dani sing to her like she used to do whenever she had a nightmare growing up.

Moving into her older sister's arms, Jasmine sniffles missing the all too familiar arms around her.

"What was your nightmare about, Jas?" Dani asks looking down at Jasmine's teary face.

"Dad." Dani nods. Growing up their father would hit them and drink alcohol all the time.

"Is he still the same?" Dani wonders. Dani would do everything she could to protect Jasmine. She would have even taken her with her when she first moved to New York, but Dani knew it wasn't safe for a nine-year-old.

"Yes." Jasmine starts to cry again, wrapping her arms around Dani's neck. Just like when she was little, Dani picks Jasmine up and carries her to her's and Santana's room.

Seeing Santana still awake, Dani lays Jasmine in the middle before crawling in. Cuddling up to her sister, Jasmine feels Dani wipe her tears away.

"You're safe now, Jas. When we go for the Easter dinner, we will pack your things and you will move in. Right, San?" Dani asks.

"Of course." Santana wouldn't let Jasmine go back anyways. Santana knows how Dani and Jasmine's father treats them, like crap.

Picking up Lily on the way to Dani's parents' house, Lily and Jasmine immediately hits it off and play together in the backseat.

They arrive to Santana's house quickly. As they walk inside Dani has Jasmine behind her protecting her from harm.

"Babe, don't worry my family won't hurt you or your sister." Santana says.

"They need to prove that first."

"I know, but trust me."

Dani just nods but kept her sister behind her.

As they walk into the kitchen Dani freezes at the amount of people in the room. She is also surprised because the second everyone saw Santana they greeted her big bear hugs and lots of kisses.

All she got when she went home was a "hi" and then told about the chores she had to do.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Dani. She's pretty shy and very protective of her sister. Jasmine who is behind her."

Dani froze, waiting for verbal attacks to come. But instead she is pulled into huge bear hugs as well. Lots of people were saying how nice it was to meet her, and that Santana has talked about her all the time, and everyone was so excited she was there…all good nice things.

Once they hugging stopped she speaks. "Please don't touch my sister. She's not used to touch from strangers."

Everyone nods and respect Dani's wishes. Instead of hugs they settled for handshakes and a nice Hello.

"Dani, this is my Mom, Shelby, Dad, Chase, and older brother Jack. These are my younger set of twins, my brother Jace and my sister Ramona. Then this is my Aunt Grace, Uncle Kevin, Grandma Anna, and Grandpa Charles, and cousins Ashley, Robin, John, and James."

Once everyone had been introduced the adults went back to cooking while the cousins, siblings, and Lily went to go play.

"You can join them if you want to." Dani says to Jasmine. "I'll just be here hanging out with Santana."

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you." Jasmine answers.

"Okay. That's good too."

"Come on." Santana said She led them outside and over to a hammock hanging between two trees.

The three of them climbed onto it. Dani was cuddled into Santana's side and Jasmine was cuddled into her side. Santana had one leg hang off so she could use it to gently and slowly rock them,

It was quiet, nobody said much. Then Santana noticed Dani was being a little too quiet.

"You okay, Babe?" Santana asks stroking her hair.

"Yes." Dani answers.

"You're quiet."

Dani shrugs, "Just thinking. I think Jasmine fell asleep."

"That's good, she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

Dani just nods.

"Come on, Babe, what's going on?" Santana asks.

Dani sighs. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Our families. They are so different, like night and day different."

"All families are different. If everyone was the same life would be boring. Besides all families have their problems."

"You guys seem like the perfect family."

"We're not perfect. It's just a Holiday so everyone is putting aside their differences and problems so we can have a nice day."

"My family doesn't do that. I'm surprised my family even wants me there for Easter or Jasmine. We were both kicked out after coming out of the closet."

"We don't have to go tomorrow. We can say you're sick, or having car trouble."

"The only reason I'd go back is so we can get Jasmine's things."

"Let's just buy her new things."

"She has special things that can't be replaced."

Santana nodded, "I'm prepared for tomorrow. I know your family isn't the same as mine and I'm sure your father is going to hate me. But I don't care. I'll have yours and Jasmine's back tomorrow. Nobody is going to hurt either of you."

"Thanks San."

"Not a problem Babe." They shared a passionate kiss.

"Eww gross get a room!" the heard.

They pulled away to see Jasmine awake. They both laughed and shared a look.

Jasmine knew that look, "Oh no, don't you dare!"

Both Santana and Dani started to tickle her. She squealed and giggled and squirmed around.

As they all rolled around on the hammock it flipped over dumping them on the floor. They three of them couldn't stop laughing.

Once they laughter calmed down they looked to each other.

"Everyone ok?" Dani questions.

"Fine, you?" Jasmine wonders.

"Good. Santana?"

There was no answer, "Santana?"

They both looked around and didn't even see her.

"Where do she go?" Jasmine asks.

"I don't know." Dani shrugs, "Santana are you hurt?"

"No."

They heard her but didn't see her.

"Where are you? Come out."

"ROAR!"

Both Dani and Jasmine screamed as Santana leaped out from the other side of the hammock and tackled Dani to the ground and tickled her, "Jasmine help me." Jasmine helped her as Dani laughed and squirmed.

When they finally stopped Dani sat up. She looked to Jasmine and smirked. They both looked to Santana and smirked, "Oh no!"

They both tackled her to the ground and tickled her. She laughed and squirmed and fought back tickling them both. It was one big tickle fight.

"Girls, time for dinner."

Everyone stood up and headed over to the table as they laughed. The weather was nice so they decided to eat outside.

Once everyone sitting down they all served themselves and started to eat. Dani served herself and Jasmine but just looked down at her plate. Jasmine moved it around with her fork but didn't eat.

Santana gently took Dani's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She knew she wasn't used to eating in front of people, and she knew her father used to verbally abuse her every time she ate, "Eat, I promise the food is good. Nobody is going to care how much you eat." Santana said softly.

Jasmine watched her sister to see what she would do. When Dani slowly started to eat Jasmine followed. Dani kept a tight grip on Santana's hand under the table. She couldn't explain it but she felt more comfortable that way.

After dinner they had dessert. Santana set up some cupcakes on a tray and handed it to Dani.

"Can you take these to the table?" Santana asks.

"Sure." Dani nods.

"Wait, I'm not sure I made enough, how many are on that tray?"

Dani looked down to the tray and gasped. Tears filled her eyes. The cupcakes had been lined up perfectly to spell out Will You Marry Me, "Santana I…" She looked up and gasped. Santana was down on one knee. A beautiful diamond ring was in her hand.

"Dani, please do me honour and become my wife."

Tears flowed down Dani's cheeks, but she nods. "Yes. Yes! YES!" She cries.

Dani set the tray on the counter and Santana slipped the ring on her finger then stood and pulled Dani into a breath-taking kiss. They both cried tears of joy and happiness. It was officially the best Easter ever.

Hugging each other tightly, Lily runs in with Jasmine. Lily told Jasmine a little secret and they both want to see the result.

"I love you." Santana whispers in Dani's ear.

"I love you too." Kissing again, the couple hears gagging. Staying in each other's arms, they look besides them to see Lily and Jasmine. Behind them is the family.

"What did she say? What did she say? What did she say?" Lily asks excitedly.

Santana laughs and laces her hand with Dani's before showing everyone the ring on Dani's hand.

"YES!" Lily and Jasmine cheers. Lily dives into Dani's arms and hugs her tightly around the neck.

"Now I can call you mom." Lily squeals. Jasmine hugs Santana tightly before Santana kisses her cheek.

"Now I can call you my sister." Jasmine whispers to Santana.

"I can call you the same thing." Santana grins holding Jasmine close. Jumping out of their skin when hugs come from the rest of the family, everyone is ecstatic.

The next day, they drive to Indiana where Dani and Jasmine used to live. Santana wanted to drive so she could keep her mind from going to the what ifs, or the worst thoughts of what could happen.

Quickly arriving to Dani's old home, there are many cars parked in front of the house and in the driveway. The house is busier than Santana's the day before.

"Oh no." Dani whispers covering her eyes with her hands.

"What is it, babe?" Santana asks as Jasmine calms Lily's tears in the backseat, "Lily, breathe honey."

"My whole family is here. Both grandparents from both sides, my aunts, uncles and cousins. This is not good." Dani answers looking at her soon-to-be wife.

"What is the problem?"

"They are against transgender, lesbians, bisexuals and gays in general. And now gay marriage? Plus teen pregnancy."

"Dani will be the worst person in the family. Even worse than me." Jasmine explains.

"Nothing will change my mind of marrying you, San. Or Lily calling me mom. But I'm a checkmark for all the things they are against. So are you and Jas. It's going to be a war zone."

"I don't care. I love you. We can face them together." Santana states.

"I know. I love you too." Gently pulling Dani into a kiss, Jasmine and Lily look up at the house to see people running around in the backyard. Scared, Jasmine's eyes fill with tears.

"Let's go."

"No!" Lily squeaks, "Jassy is crying."

Immediately turning around, Dani looks at her sister. Climbing into the back, Dani pulls Jasmine into a hug. In her sister's arms and hearing her sing, Jasmine starts to calm down.

"I'm not leaving your side, Jas. I got your back." Dani speaks.

"And I got both of you." Santana agrees.

"See, you're safe." Feeling Jasmine nod, Dani kisses her forehead and wipes her tears away.

"Let's go." Jasmine whispers, "So we can leave faster."

Climbing out of the car, Dani holds Jasmine's hand and Santana holds Lily's, who is also holding Dani's hand.

As they arrive to the backyard, with Dani leading, everyone but their parents pulls Dani and Jasmine into hugs.

"I never said you could bring anyone, Danielle." Dani's mother snaps.

"Too bad." Dani shrugs her shoulders, "Mom, this is my fiancée Santana, and her daughter Lily." Seeing her mother's eyes widen, they quickly turn into a glare.

"HAROLD!" Her mother calls. Jasmine hides behind Dani knowing what is to come. Quickly pulling Lily to her, they hide behind Santana and Dani.

Harold walks over and Dani's mother fills him in.

"Danielle is engaged, and the woman has a daughter." Her mother speaks to him.

"Danielle, you are not getting married to a girl. Plus she has a daughter? You know that is against everything we believe in," Dani cuts Harold off.

"What you believe in. Not me. Besides, I LOVE Santana. And I love Lily. Santana and I are getting married and that's that." Dani snaps.

"What's going on here?" Dani's Grandma Black asks. Everyone goes silent to hear the fight.

"Danielle is getting married," Dani's mother speaks to her mother. Grandma Black cuts her daughter off.

"Oh really? Why didn't you bring the lucky guy?" Dani realizes her parents never said a word to her grandma about her being a lesbian.

"Actually, I did but they aren't a boy. This is Santana. My fiancée." Dani states proudly. Watching people pale staring at them unblinking.

"Danielle," Grandma Black shakes her head, "You know marrying the same sex, and dating the same sex, is a sin."

"I don't care. I love Santana, grandma."

"As a friend."

"No. In love."

"You don't know what love is."

"I might not know the true definition of love, but I know that I'm in love with Santana."

"What is the problem of Dani and Santana getting married?" Jasmine asks quietly from behind Dani.

"It's a huge problem, Jasmine." Grandma Harper states, "Just like you being bisexual."

As heads turn to Jasmine, Dani blocks them from seeing her.

"Mom?" Lily asks looking up at Dani with her arms raised. Eyes widen as Dani picks up Lily and the young girl hides her face in Dani's neck.

"It's clear we aren't wanted here." Dani rolls her eyes, "We'll just go inside and pack some food and Jas's things then we will leave." Santana takes Jasmine's hand and they head inside the house.

"Good. Leave." Harold smirks, "Leave like the little shits that you are." Dani stops and puts Lily on her feet before turning around to glare.

"We aren't 'shits' as you called us. You and mom are, father. Don't worry, you will never have to see us again the second we leave. You both aren't welcomed to the wedding, none of you are. I don't want you in my life." Gently telling Jasmine and Lily to go inside to pack Jasmine's room, they do what they are told.

Santana laces her hand through Dani's calming her.

"Danielle, just date a boy and marry one. Then you will get out of this phase." Her mother speaks.

"Don't you think I tried dating a guy when I first realized I am gay when I was twelve? Nothing changed and it's not a phase, it's life. I'm a lesbian and proud. Now it's your job to accept it. I have. Just like Jas accepted she's bi. You and dad are in the wrong. All of you are."

"You are disowned. Officially." Harold growls angrily.

"You said that when I left at seventeen, Harold." Dani snaps, "Yet you and Joy got in touch with me and invited me for Easter. It's clear you don't mean what you say."

Watching Harold storm up to her, Santana pulls Dani behind her for protection. Harold reaches behind Santana and goes to grab Dani's hair, but Santana forces him away.

"Try and touch Dani one more time and I will call the cops and tell them that you have been abusing Dani and Jasmine for years." Harold pales, "Yeah, Dani told me everything and showed the scars. So has Jas." Disappearing into the house, they pack food in plastic bags for the ride back to New York, and bottles of water.

Heading upstairs they find Jasmine's room bare.

"Let's pack my room while we are here." Dani whispers to Santana. Jasmine and Lily carries the two suitcases and two backpacks into Dani's room where they are already packing the little things that are left.

"Danielle, please don't leave." Turning to the door at the sound of her Aunt Crystal's voice, Dani shakes her head.

"I'm not staying here. This isn't my home. My home is in New York." Dani states, "We shouldn't have come."

"I'm not like them. My kids and I aren't like them. We support gay rights." Dani freezes looking at her aunt surprised, "Nelly came out of the closet to me just now, because of you and Jasmine."

Dani always knew Nelly was gay, Nelly told her years ago. Nelly is three years younger than Dani.

"And you support her?" Dani double checks.

"Yes. You know Derek is the anti-gay one in the family. That's one of the reasons why we got a divorce." Derek is Dani's father's brother, "I fully support you and Santana." Dani smiles.

"You want to come to the wedding, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Crystal smiles in return.

"Because you love weddings."

Three years later, it's Dani and Santana's wedding. Crystal helped plan the wedding and also her and her kids got disowned from the family. Crystal honest knew it was going to happen, so she warned her kids ahead of time and no one was fazed.

Dani paces in her room wearing her knee-length white dress since it is summer. Dani, Santana, Jasmine and Lily moved into a bigger apartment with four bedrooms. Lily is now eleven, Jasmine is fifteen, Dani is twenty-three and Santana is twenty-four. Dani and Santana adopted a little girl, who is now five. Her name is Lucinda, or Luc for short.

Biting her nails, Dani panics. What if Santana bails? What if something happens? What if, the door opening disrupts Dani's thoughts. Looking up, Dani spots Santana. Immediately diving into her arms, Santana holds her close.

"I heard you pacing so I came to see you. Are you okay?" Santana asks.

"Just freaking out." Dani admits.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere." Feeling Dani relax in her arms, Santana knows for a fact she hit the main worry, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lifting Dani's chin, Santana pecks Dani's lips.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful?"

"Not today."

"Well, you do. And you're mine."

"And you're mine." Dani agrees, "Forever."

"Forever." Just as they are about to kiss, someone clears their throat. Turning to the door once again, they spot Rachel Berry and Dani's mother.

"Someone wanted to see you before the ceremony." Rachel looks at her two best friends nervously. Rachel knows Joy is Dani's mom and has hurt Dani to no end. Dani and Santana sent her parents and relatives invites just in case they wanted to come.

"Thanks, Rach." Dani smiles at her best friend. Rachel disappears out the door, but stands outside it just in case she is needed, "What are you doing here?"

"Came for one last push before you make the biggest mistake of your life." Joy states.

"Marrying Santana is the biggest miracle of my life. It's not a mistake." Dani snaps.

"You will lose everyone in our family, Danielle."

"No I won't. I have Jas, Aunt Crystal and my cousins. They accept me for who I am and that's the best feeling ever. To be accepted. Besides, I have Santana's family who want me to stay who I am. No matter what happens. Shelby, Chase and Jack already accepted Jas and I into their family along with Santana's relatives. Why would I need people who bring me down in my life?"

Speechless, Joy just walks up to Dani and is about to slap her but Santana stops her.

"Don't touch my fiancée." Santana growls narrowing her eyes, "Now get out."

Hearing the wedding march begin, Chase and Jack come in to see Joy.

"Why is she here?" Chase asks.

"To stop the wedding." Santana answers before Dani could speak.

"Well, it's not stopping. So get out." Jack crosses his arms.

"Jack!" Chase fakes a gasp. Watching Joy leave, Chase and Jack give each other a high-five, "Now, are you ready for the wedding?"

Watching his little girl and her fiancée nod together, Chase offers his arm to Santana and Jack copies for Dani.

Santana walks out first before Dani and Jack head out.

Standing at the front of the church, the pastor speaks as Santana and Dani hold hands with excited smiles on their faces. After saying 'I do' and putting the rings on, Santana immediately pulls Dani to her and kisses her in a deep kiss.

"I love you." Dani whispers against Santana's lips.

"I love you too." Kissing once more, they head out to Dani's car where Jack will drive them to the park where the party is.

Arriving to the party, Santana and Dani look around in surprise. They had nothing to do with the party where everyone beat them to.

"Mom! Mommy!" Lily and Lucinda run over. Picking Lucinda up, the couple hugs them tightly as Jasmine walks over.

"Congratulations!" Jasmine hugs Dani then Santana tightly.

"Family picture." Crystal announces, "Lucinda in front with Jasmine and Lily." Taking photos of the small family Crystal smiles knowing they have made it through all odds. They are a family.

**The End.**


End file.
